The Predicament
by SirenatheWaterDragonSlayer13
Summary: Rhyir is just a normal girl, who dresses like a guy because she hates attention from guys. Until her and her best friend Delilah (aka Danny) meet Hikaru and Kaoru they slowly begin to fall for the mischievous pair.
1. Chapter 1

Delilah and Rhyir donned the extremely large school, " Deliah, you scared?" Rhyir gave Delilah a small punch on the shoulder as the school shadowed them bit by bit.

" Just a little. I never thought that I would actually be dressing like a guy, it's Danny now." She gave Rhyir a wink as they nervously wobbled towards the large doors.

_Meanwhile..._

" Hey Boss!I think we have some new students." Hikaru's light bulb turned on as he pointed to two boys hobbling towards the large school doors.

Tamaki peeked outside the window, " I didn't think there were any types left, but.. I guess I was wrong." He flipped his hair, making his usuals go crazy.

" Cake buddies!" Honey runs happily to the window pressing his face against the glass, and a light bulb turns on.


	2. Chapter 2

_Back To the Girls..._

" Excuse me miss, would you possibly know where I could find an open music room?" Rhyir gestured to her cello.

" Music Room 3 might be open, it's at end of the Northern hallway, on the top floor of the South Wing." A fellow peer giggled pointing in a general direction.

" Thank you." Rhyir gave a slight bow as she walked away. She continued until she got to the end of the North hallway climbing a set of stairs to get to the top floor of the South Wing. She was panting as she reached the top floor, lugging the cello's heavy case behind her. "Finally." she walked through the large doors into a somewhat empty room, and began to play. Eventually she became so engrossed within playing the beautiful instrument that she didn't notice the eight boys hovering over her.

" Tama-chan? Do you think there's something wrong with him?" Honey asked innocently.

" I don't believe so, but I do know that we have to snap him out of his haze." Tamaki responded snapping in the stranger's face.

At this Rhyir blinked and looked up, slinking away from the 8 boys in the purple Ouran uniforms.

" It's alright, we won't hurt you… Haruhi he looks like a commoner." Tamaki started, and finished by whispering to the brunette next to him.

A light bulb clicked on in Rhyir's head, " Isn't Haruhi a girl's name?"

" Uhhh…" Haruhi responded nervously.

" You're so obviously a girl it's funny." Rhyir smiled widely.

" Sorry, now that you know Haruhi's secret, you have to join the Host Club." Kyoya scratched the back of his head, a light bulb had clicked on there too.

" Your hair is such a vibrant shade red." Hikaru handed Rhyir a rose, and she instantly began blushing. Karou's light bulb clicked on as well.

" Well if you're going to join the Host Club, you need a school uniform." Tamaki handed Rhyir a purple suit, and she walked to their changing room to change.

Naturally nervous that someone would intrude, she did everything she could to keep the shade closed.

" No wonder you could tell so easily, you're a girl too." Haruhi tilted her head and smiled.

Rhyir shrieked, frightened by Haruhi's sudden appearance, " H-how..? Why are you in here?!"


	3. Chapter 3

" It's alright. We're both girls anyway." Haruhi nonchalantly leaned against the far wall.

Tamaki peeked his head in, " Is everything alright in…!" He stopped dead in his tracks, only to find out they had added another girl to their crew. Tamaki slowly backed out of the velvet curtains, with a deep blush on his face. " oops." He nervously muttered to himself.

Rhyir quickly swapped out her boring clothes for a crisp lavender Ouran uniform. She sighed, _Delilah fits in with crazy people so much better than me! _She thought to herself.

" Ah, Danny. I've heard from a few of my contacts that you wish to join this club?" Kyoya looked down at a purple-haired boy with vibrant indigo eyes to match his hair.

" Yep, Rhyir and I go way back sooo…" Danny answered with a smug grin. Rhyir instantly recognized the voice to be Delilah's who, shockingly, was already wearing the school's uniform.

" You seem like you would make a very nice host…" Kyoya started.

" And? I say we let him in. But first, you have to figure what type is." Tamaki pulsed with excited energy.

" Two additions in one day, how interesting." Kaoru tilted his head, already questioning Danny's gender. He didn't know it, but he was right in doing so.


End file.
